As technology evolves into era of sub-micron, there is a desire to integrate different types of devices, such as memory, high voltage (HV) devices and high speed logic circuit elements, into a single chip or integrated circuit (IC) to form an embedded device. Nevertheless, it is difficult to integrate these different types of devices in a single chip since each of these devices has different requirements. For example, some conventional manufacturing processes suitable for use for one type of device may compromise the quality or may not be suitable for the other types of devices. Thus, reliabilities of the one or more type of devices may degrade during integration of these various types of devices into a single chip.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide a reliable, high performing and simplified solution for integrating different types of devices in the same IC.